


A tacticians love for a dragon

by 200220101973



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, its just sweet, s support re written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/200220101973/pseuds/200220101973
Summary: Robin asks nowi the most important question. I wrote this for a friend.





	A tacticians love for a dragon

the sun was setting on the camp but everyone was still very much awake. Vaike was doing some sparing with chrom, maribelle was still trying to help Olivia out and Henry was doing gods knows what. But then there was robin. His hands clutched around a small box, holding on to it as if his life depended on it, well it did in here would be the thing that would change his life. If he got the answer he wanted. The ring was nothing fancy, not like the one Lissa has but it meant something. The stone was a gift from nowi that she gave to robin, it meant so much to her but the world to him. He had spent the last week making the stone into a ring, working hours into the night but it was all worth it. If she said yes. The suns rays had almost disappeared, yet robin still couldn't find nowi, then there was a rather loud crunch from deep in the forest. "Nowi is that you?" "Yeah!Robin come here quick!" Robin rushed over to the sound to see nowi sitting crossed legged at the river side, playing with the water as it rushed by, and with a rather large pile of fish at her side. "So I just want to thank you about helping me find my dragon stone the other day," "Oh nowi your welcome there just something really important I need to ask you" robins face was as red as the setting sun "well iv been thinking of this for i while but well..." robin pulled the box out of his pocket and got down on one need, now eye level with nowi, he opend the box to show her the ring. With this nowis eyes lit up, with all of her years of being alive nothing would ever compare to this moment. "So wil you marr-" "Yes! I do I really do!" She launched herself at robin, lucky beause of her small structure she didn't push him in to the water. "Iv been hoping for this day for so long but I thought you would never ask!" "Well I regret wating so long then, we will be so happy together I can't wait to finally make you my wife". "Yes and we can spend many centuries, I mean years together, I'll never leave your side!" And with that they walked of back to camp hand In hand, with the knowledge that no matter what horror occurs they will be together, to save the other. Nowi and robin have hit s support

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake or if this is really bad, but thanks for reading the whole thing.


End file.
